A Twilight Existence
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: Caitlyn has been an orphan for as long as she could remember. She runs away from the orphanage and meets an old lady who takes her in, but her new home has an unexpected resident...a ghostly one.


Caitlyn's legs were aching and she felt like dying. The rain poured heavily down on her back as she staggered along the empty streets. She was certain that all the other 14 year olds didn't have to go through this kind of torture. She had barely escaped from that cruel orphanage. Her escape plan was perfectly thought out, except that Caitlyn forgot one detail…

…she had no idea where to go.

"Oh jeez…" Caitlyn said as she collapsed on the sidewalk. They had tried to chase her, and they obviously failed. Caitlyn didn't stop running from the orphanage until where she was. She couldn't go on, she needed a rest. Caitlyn lay there on the sidewalk. _Please…if there is a God up there, let him help me… _Caitlyn silently prayed. _Please…_

Caitlyn slowly opened her eyes to find that she wasn't on the sidewalk anymore. Instead, she found herself on a bed, wrapped in warm blankets. She jolted up, where was she? Was she back in the orphanage? She couldn't be. She couldn't be right back where she had started after all that careful planning. She looked around. Caitlyn was in a cozy bedroom. The walls were covered with pictures and everything around her looked so…friendly.

"There you are, dear…finally awake." A voice said as the door to the bedroom creaked open. Caitlyn gripped the blankets as her eyes focused on the old woman who was heading towards her. The old woman smiled warmly as she looked at Caitlyn's horrified expression.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." The old woman told Caitlyn as she sat on the bed with her. Caitlyn decided that if this old woman was going to kill her, she would have already done so. She slowly slipped out from underneath the blankets to face the old woman.

"How did you find me?" Caitlyn asked her. "How did I get here?"

"Poor child, we saw you lying on the sidewalk when we were coming home from running some errands." The old woman explained. "We couldn't just leave you there, so we took you home."

"We…who's we?" Caitlyn asked.

"My little brother, Aaron, and I. We were walking home together when we saw you." The old woman told her. "Aaron was the one who offered to carry you back here. So, young lady, where are your parents?"

"My…parents are…well…I don't know." Caitlyn said. The old woman's face suddenly turned into a concerned expression. Caitlyn's eyes widened. "You're not going to send me back to the orphanage, are you?! Please don't send me back there! Please!"

"Well…" The old woman said, focusing on Caitlyn's face. She was practically begging the old woman through her eyes.

"I don't want to go back there, ma'm. Please let me stay here, I'll work for you! I'll do your chores and I won't be a bother, I swear!" Caitlyn begged.

"That's not necessary, child…you don't need to work for me. You seem like a very sweet, kind girl and if you really need a home, I'd be happy to give you one." The old woman said, Caitlyn's heart soared as the old woman spoke. "There's a guest room right next to Aaron's room. It's a little…wrecked, but I'm sure with some redecorating, you'll feel right at home."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Caitlyn cheered. "Would Aaron mind if I stayed?"

"Of course not, he's been waiting for a visitor for a very, very long time." The old lady smiled. "My name is Elizabeth, by the way. But since you're about to be a part of the family, I wouldn't mind if you called me Aunt Elizabeth."

"I'm Caitlyn." Caitlyn smiled. "It's nice to meet you…Aunt Elizabeth."

"Well then, Caitlyn. How about going to see your new room?" Aunt Elizabeth smiled as she helped Caitlyn to her feet and towards her new room.

Caitlyn didn't mind if the room was small. It had a window, a bed and a desk. Sure, its walls were plain and white and the ceiling looked as though it was almost about to collapse. Caitlyn didn't care, she had a home.

"I'll leave you alone to get used to the room." Aunt Elizabeth smiled. "Come down once you're ready for dinner, you must be starving after what you have just experienced…poor child."

Caitlyn smiled warmly as she watched Aunt Elizabeth exit her room and walk slowly down the stairs. She seemed so nice, at least much nicer than the people in the orphanage treated her anyway. They were constantly tugging on her raven black hair and calling her a freak. She sighed, as Caitlyn sat in her new room, she felt more at home than anyone else in the world ever could.

Suddenly, Caitlyn heard a small thump come from the outside of her bedroom door.

"Aunt Elizabeth?" She asked. She heard no reply. The thump came again, followed by a shadow slowly walking past the door.

"Aunt Elizabeth, hey…" She said as she headed towards the door. As Caitlyn opened the door, she saw a faint figure pass into the other room. That couldn't have been Aunt Elizabeth. Caitlyn could hear her cooking downstairs. Fear gripped Caitlyn's heart as she slowly walked into the other room.

"H-hello?" She asked nervously, terrified that something would jump out at her. "H-hello?"

"You're awake."

Caitlyn turned around quickly to see a glowing figure of a boy about her age floating in front of her. His blonde hair flowed freely in the air and his blue eyes focused in on her terrified expression. She slowly backed away from the boy.

"You…" She murmured.

"Don't be…" The boy stammered, nearing her.

"You're a…" Caitlyn muttered in fright.

Before the boy could say anything more, Caitlyn had rushed down the stairs screaming and she headed towards Aunt Elizabeth. Once she got to the kitchen, Aunt Elizabeth turned around to see Caitlyn's terrified expression.

"Caitlyn…what's wrong?" Aunt Elizabeth asked her. All of the color seemed to be drained out of Caitlyn's face, and she was filled with fear.

"Aunt Elizabeth! I saw a ghost in the house! You may think I'm crazy, but I'm serious! I saw it with my own eyes!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Aunt Elizabeth's expression didn't change.

"Oh…you must have met him already." Aunt Elizabeth said calmly.

"Met him!? You know the ghost?" Caitlyn asked.

"Of course." Aunt Elizabeth laughed. Caitlyn didn't find this situation very funny.

"Who is he?" Caitlyn asked.

"He's," Aunt Elizabeth stammered, "he's my little brother, Aaron."


End file.
